


The Big Adventure of Tiny the Seal

by jacquelee



Category: Song of the Sea (2014)
Genre: Gen, The seals are the main focus here but all characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: When the fairy world and the human world collide, Tiny the seal goes on the adventure of her lifetime.Retelling of the entire movie from the perspective of one of the seals.
Kudos: 8





	The Big Adventure of Tiny the Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [lighthouse_the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com) for a mini bang challenge.

Being a seal was an amazing life. It mostly involved swimming, hunting fish and just relaxing in the water or lying on the beach or stones the rest of the time. And of course, playing with friends. There were a lot of games the seals played, like catching each other, seeing who could jump out of the water the highest and piling up on the sand on each other until everything collapsed. And of course, stealing fish from each other and swimming away with it as fast as they could.

That was Tiny's favorite game. She was the best of all of her group at it. Nobody could catch her in the water, she was the fastest. Obviously, she would never steal fish from someone who actually needed it, it was more about the teasing, the seeing if she could. And everyone in her group was an accomplished hunter, so it was very much guaranteed that nobody would go hungry. 

All in all, Tiny loved her life and was absolutely content with how things were. The seals' lives had been uninterrupted by any big events for a long time, though Tiny still remembered the night when the last Selkie came to them into the sea and gave birth to the small one, the small one who would play at the water but never put on her coat, never join the seals in their games in the ocean.

The seals did not know why that was, if the small one didn't like them or if her coat was lost to her. They stayed away from other humans, out of sight, but they were friendly to her and her family, even when that included that big, hairy four legged creature who was far too excited about chasing them. 

In general, their relationship with humans was one of mutual respect but also mutual agreement that their elements were theirs, not to be disturbed by the other. The small one played at the sea with the dog, of course, though the other child stayed away from the water as well as the big one for the most part, and the adults who did come with their boats didn't venture too far into the ocean, didn't disturb their hunting grounds more than just catching themselves some fish in their big nets. 

Then, one night, things changed. They heard the music, the music they hadn't heard since that stormy night, since the last of the Selkies had left. They had been certain they would never hear the music again, but now, there it was, clear and loud. 

They all hovered with their heads out of the water, knowing that this meant something was about to happen, something big. And sure enough, only a short time later, the small one came to the beach, finally in her coat. Tiny was as excited as her friends and family, all of them welcoming her with their loudest barks. 

And then, she actually dove into the water and changed into one of them. A little white seal, who swam just as well as any of them, who dove in and out of the water with abandon, changing form at will, and joined them in their games. They had so much fun, including the small one in all of their games. 

It was funny that Tiny was not all that tiny compared to the small one, even though she was one of the smallest of her group, excluding the pups, of course. But the small one was still a human pup, a child, so Tiny assumed she would grow to be as big as her mother. All of the seals who had been alive at that time had fond memories of their Selkie friend, she would often come and play with them. 

That was why they gladly welcomed the small one into their midst and played with her as much as she wanted. But after a while, the old one was looking for her and found her on the beach, taking her away. A little later, the seals saw a chest being thrown from the lighthouse into the sea, followed shortly by a key. They did not know how, but they could sense it had the small one's coat in it and they knew they had to remember where both the chest and the key were, to help the small one get it back. 

But the next morning, the old one took the two small ones and went away, across the sea and onto solid land. Tiny and the others were curious, bopping their heads out of the water and looking after the boat the entire way it went. And when the four legged furry one jumped into the water and swam after the boat, they accompanied them safely to the other shore. 

After that, they waited, hoping this would not be the last they had seen of the small one, hoping they would be able to play with their Selkie friend again. They knew it was not good for the small one to be separated from her coat and they were ready to help guide her to the chest when it was necessary. 

Then, only shortly after nightfall, they saw something astounding. Huge creatures were flying through the air, and with them the two children and their dog, landing eventually on their island, by the lighthouse. The seals all gathered around the island, curious to see what would happen. When the humans boarded their boat and then, in the middle of the sea the human child jumped into the water, they were ready, together with the magic they guided him into the sea towards the chest. 

Tiny was the fastest of them all, so she went for the key, bringing it to the chest as fast as possible, knowing that humans were not able to survive under water for long. Once the human child had opened the chest and taken out the coat, Tiny and the others helped him up, towards the air, until the big one was able to take him back into the boat. 

They only had to wait a short while, then the small one joined them once more, turning into the small white seal. The human child and the big one were with her and the seals swam with them towards the stone giant, the child on the back of the small white one and the big one on one of Tiny's sister's backs. 

The seals knew something amazing was about to happen, so they all gathered around the stone giant. And sure enough, soon the small one started to sing and the entire sky lit up with the melody, bringing to life all the creatures that had been turned to stone. The seals watched as they were led towards the big light by the flying one and the stone giant who was no longer stone. 

They watched in awe as their long lost Selkie friend came back, but only for a moment until she too, went towards the light. The small one stayed though, without her coat and the seals never stopped calling her a friend and would still play with her most every day, even when she was not a Selkie anymore. 

It did not matter to them, since they were just happy to have two new friends in both of the children.


End file.
